


Winter Wedding

by SinnerBurrito



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerBurrito/pseuds/SinnerBurrito
Summary: Two brosPlanning their weddingFive feet apartCaused they're not gay
Relationships: Arcade Gannon/Courier, Courier & Arcade Gannon, Male Courier/Arcade Gannon
Kudos: 15





	Winter Wedding

* * *

-So I was thinking in a winter wedding.

  
Arcade just raised na eyebrow, shooting a quizzical look, it wasn’t the first time,and he felt it wouldn’t be the last, Jeremy dropped random comments with little to none context. Jeremy just looked up at him, a glint in his eyes.

  
\- Just think about it, during the night, so you wouldn’t sunburn, The King said he would officiate, Rex will be the ring bearer and Veronica said I could borrow the dress, unless the you want to use it?

  
-We aren’t engaged, Jeremy.

  
-Oh so that’s what I forgot to ask you yesterday!

  
Arcade just rolled his eyes, keeping his eyes on the horizon while Jeremy gazed up at the sky, laying on the ground without a care in the world. They were a few miles away from any civilization, not a threat in sight, the night would be completely peacefull if wasn’t for Jeremy and his inability to keep his mouth shut.

  
-You're impossible.

  
-You mean, improbable, I’m very possible.

  
-Look who’s begin smart now.

  
-I learned with the best.

  
That damned smile, the same he used to charm him to chase whatever impossible mission he was. Arcade tried to change the subject.

  
-But, seriously, do you think about it?

  
-I think about a lot of things.

  
-Why me of all people?

  
Jeremy gave Arcade a quick glance, mildly offended.

  
\- There’s anyone else here? Besides, you have ,not only one, but two cool last names.

  
\- Really? Do your last name is that horrible?

  
-I don’t have a last name.

  
To be honest, Jeremy wasn’t his real name, just something he borrowed when he left his tribe. Easy to remember, easy to forget.

  
Jeremy stretched, the arm he was using as a pillow was going numb, it wasn’t intentional, but his hand brushed against Arcade’s, barely a touch, but was enough to Arcade jump back like a Radscorpion had crawled on him. Jeremy noticed, damn he fucked up, quick say something.

  
-Awn don’t be like that, we slept ass to ass.  
Ccade was thankful the fire was out the last thing he wanted was the redness of his skin to be highlighted. 

  
-How's your hip?

  
Jeremy just looked down, he had a nasty bruise in his left side, result of landing gone wrong. If he was to be honest, he didn’t had to leap like that, he didn’t even had to climb that tall, he was just trying to impress his companion. It worked, Arcade mentioned he never saw a stupid move like that.

  
-Eh, it’s fine, it just stings when I move.

  
And just like that, Arcade beded over him reaching for the wound, it was Jeremy’s turn to jump at the contact.

  
-Sorry, can I?

  
-Suit yourself.

  
Fuck, he was doing it on purpose, there was no other logical reason for Arcade lean over him like that. Jeremy tried to keep his eyes in the stars, controlling his breathing the best he could, and for the first time in that day, his discomfort had nothing to do with pain. He tried hard to not notice how Arcade’s neck was dangerously close to his face,or how one of those big hands was holding his hip in place. Sometimes he forgot how small he looked, hell, Arcade could rip him two if he wanted, the worse? Jeremy would let him.

\- Everything fine, up there?

  
-Uh..yeah. fine. So doc, am I going to live?

  
Arcade sighed and went leaned back beside Jeremy. One arm supporting his weight, a little more relaxed than a few minutes ago.

  
-Yes, you’re going to live to make exagerate stunts again.

A  
\- You call it exagerate stunts, I call it art.

  
-You just fell with style.

  
-So do you admit I have style.

  
-Yes, a very reckless one.

  
-C'mon, blue eyes, you’re breaking my heart.

  
Arcade had lost the count how many times he rolled his eyes since he opened them that day. But at least, Jeremy and his antics made the silence a little bit more comfortable.

  
-Cade?

  
-Okay, I admit, it wasn’t a stunt, it was art.

  
-No, silly, about earlier.

  
-How earlier?

  
-Wow, I planned our whole wedding and you already forgot it? Ouch, my poor heart.

  
-What about it.

  
-You didn’t gave me na answer.

  
-You didn’t ask.

  
Touché. If was in another day, another life maybe. But this was the wasteland, a rotting image of the pre-war dream. They could be dead by morning and this barely compared to the fear Jeremy had to say the wrong thing and lose his companion forever. Not only him, but everyone on his makeshift family, he had the constant fear a single misplaced word or action would destroy what he fought to build. But what he was trying to build with Arcade? 

  
-So do you want Veronica’s dress or not?

  
-i don’t think it would fit.

  
-Maybe, also I don’t think you look good in a ball gown. You should put this wide shoulder of yours to good use.

  
\- Says the guy with a leather cropped jacket.  
-Says the guy in a lab coat.

  
\- I’m a doctor, remember?

  
\- I’m a disaster, remember?

  
-Hard to forget. But you’re right about one thing.  
That was new.

  
\- About what?

  
-At night it’s better, I would hate to get a sunburn.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr


End file.
